


Marry the Night

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, boys night, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 2019 Sept 3. Prompt Bachelor Party.Vegeta just wants to get through this night as quickly as possible. Until there’s a wrench thrown into his plans.





	Marry the Night

Vegeta was uncomfortable. He had a headache and extreme hankering to murder someone. ‘How did I let myself get talked into this?’ Vegeta scanned the room. It was nice of his ex wife to allow him to do this at Capsule Corp, but it really wasn’t helping his sour mood at all. He looked around the room. His ‘guests’ seemed to be having a well enough time. 

Whis walked up to him and handed him another flute of Champagne. Vegeta hates the stuff but the alcohol did help calm his nerves. 

“Vegeta you know this is supposed to be your party?” Whis looked down at him.

“I would hardly call it that.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “These aren’t even my friends, they’re all...”

He was interrupted when Gohan walked into the room, making a straight line for Vegeta and Whis. 

“Sorry I’m late Vegeta, my conference ran over.”

“What are you doing here?” Vegeta asked too surprised to try to sound rude.

“Oh uh, my dad suggested I come to yours. Said it would be more dignified.”

“Kakarot said dignified?”

“I was paraphrasing. Anyways congratulations!” Gohan all but ran over to see Piccolo and Dende in the corner.

He looked back over at Whis. Whis had a knowing look in his eye as he side glanced at him while sipping his Champagne.

“He even had to send his own son over here. These aren’t my friends, they’re his.”

“I think you underestimate these Earthlings.”

“Tch.”

Whis walked away and Krillin shortly replaced him. “Hey Vegeta.” Vegeta grunted in response. “Some party you got here.”

“Bulma put it together.”

“I could tell from the fancy digs.” He gestured over at good table.

“Yes I’ve been told my part is more dignified than Kakarot’s.”

Krillin laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

“What are they even doing over there?”

“So you really want to know?”

Vegeta sighed. “Probably not.” He moved toward to table to get some snacks.

-  
Goku chugged his beer. He lost track of how many he had had. His Saiyan blood didn’t allow him to stay drunk for long. He was outside getting some fresh air. He looked out to the ocean. The sunset was breathtaking. He always felt a strong wave of nostalgia when he visited Kame House.

Before he could go back inside he was joined by Beerus. Goku was surprised the Destroyer and his Angel attendant had wanted to attend these parties, but he had a feeling the promise of food might have had something to do with it. 

“Goku hurry up and come back inside. I’ve been informed that we can’t start eating until you come in because it’s your party or whatever.” 

“Aww thanks for not killing anyone for that.” Goku grinned real wide.

“Yeah well, don’t want to piss off Vegeta. He’s got a real temper when it comes to you.”

Goku smiled wistfully.

“How did you get him to agree to all these human traditions anyway? He doesn’t seem like the type?”

Goku blushed.

“I Uh, just asked him real nice.” He replied sheepishly.

Beerus sensing he didn’t want to know anymore let the subject drop.

“Come, I’m ready to eat the delicious sounding Barbeque.”

Goku heading inside. “You’re gonna love it!” 

They headed inside. Goku was warmly greeted by Oolong, Tien, and Chiaotzu who were in the living room playing a board game.

Master Roshi and Yamcha were shotgunning beers in the kitchen and Yajirobe was eyeing the food.

“Let’s eat!” Cried Goku happily.

-

Vegeta eventually joined the two Namekiens and future son in law. The evening was almost over and he was feeling slightly more comfortable.

“So Vegeta, How did my dad rope you into this?” He waved his hands around the room. 

“Probably the same reason you’re here. He made it sound like I would hate what he wanted to do at his party and would have more fun with my own. Apparently with straight couples they have different parties as well yes?”

Gohan nodded. Vegeta may have continued but an overwhelmingly power level exploded into his senses. He looked over at Whis who had a concentrated look on his face.

“Do you guys feel that?” Gohan asked. Piccolo and Vegeta both grunted in affirmation.

“Whis what is it?” Vegeta asked him when suddenly several more appeared. Several he recognized with no effort.

“Oh hell.”

-

Goku was chewing on a rib when Master Roshi sat next to him. 

“Are you sure about marrying Vegeta?” Everyone in the room noticeably sat up to listen better, except for Beerus who was shoveling as much food in his mouth as fast as possible.

Goku finished his bite.

“Of course I am. He makes me happy, and we want everyone to know that we belong to each other.”

“Alright my boy. I’m happy for you then.”

Goku was about to list off more things he loved about Vegeta, but suddenly felt a devastating surge of ki, then the arrival of dozens of high power levels.

“What in the...” Yamcha and Tien jumped up. Then Goku felt it. 

“Is that Cell?” Tien asked.

“And Frieza!” Yamcha gasped.

“Beerus can you contact Whis? We’re gonna need everyone on this.”

-

The two groups met up in Satan City where they had sensed the power levels coming from. Goku day down Master Roshi who he had carried and ran to meet Vegeta. 

“Vegeta its—“

“Kakarot I know.”

“Let’s whoop em so we can get back to the festivities!”

Goku noticed that Whis and Beerus were hanging back. ‘Typical.’ Goku shook his head. ‘That’s ok, more for me then.’

Together with Vegeta they flew into the thick of it. The remaining Z Fighters were close behind. He kept glancing at Vegeta. He was excited for a fight but didn’t want anything to happen to his fiancé. He smiled to himself at the thought. Still surprised he had managed to win Vegeta’s affections in the first place. 

It looked like a lot of Freiza’s soldiers that had died on earth were somehow rampaging through the streets. Lots of alien looking guys wearing familiar looking armor and sporting halos. They continued flying trying to find where they were coming from. 

In the middle of the city was a large white dome of pure energy, and from it lots of bodies were emerging. Nearby lots of easily recognizable faces were seen. The Ginyu force, Cell, King Cold, And Freiza himself. They seemed to be waiting for them. 

They landed a few feet in front of them, dropping down simultaneously.

“I hear congratulations are in order Monkeys. I got you a wedding present, do you like it?” Freiza gestured around vaguely.

“Frieza what have you done?”

“Don’t bother with him Kakarot.” Vegeta grunted, looking over at Freiza with distain. 

Freiza’s lips curled into a snarky smile. His tail dancing behind him.

“Get them!” He shouted. 

Goku turned to size up the different opponents. With seconds Vegeta had transformed to SS2 and was piling the Ginyu forces unconscious bodies in a pile. He turned to cell instead but Gohan had already started to fight him. The rest of the gang were trying to fight King Cold at once so he turned his eyes on Frieza.

They glared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Before he could move a single muscle they were both frozen in place by a new unbearable power level. By the time he turned around that power level had gotten stronger, and others seemed to have disappeared.

“Oh crap.”

-

Vegeta had flown to Satan City in a daze. ‘Why are they here? Why today?’ He was relieved he didn’t have to wait too long for Goku to arrive. He sometimes put up a bad guy front but the other remaining Saiyan had worn him down over time. So much he had agreed to his marriage proposal with minimal pushback.

All thoughts of the wedding were halted when he caught sight of the Ginyu force. The halos gave away that they were dead but that pissed Vegeta off even more. ‘When are these bastards going to leave me alone?’

Vegeta lost conscious thought and attacked blindly, taking them all out in seconds. He felt a small amount of pride that even Ginyu was so far beneath him now. He looked around to see Gohan holding his own against cell, Goku’s friends taking on Big Daddy himself, and Goku facing down Frieza. He decided to join him. Before he could get there he was distracted by a new power level. He looked back and was surprised at what he saw. 

Android 21 was standing near by. The Ginyu force was no longer where he left him and she was eating a handful of desserts.

‘Oh god not her again!’ Vegeta would never forget her horrible appearance and clothing that reminded him so much of Kid Buu. Her disgusting red eyes, unruly white hair, and her repulsive wriggling tail. Vegeta hated her with his whole being. 

All other fighting ceased. She ignored them and was turning any of the fighters that had escaped from hell nearby into a snack. Her power level had already climbed exponentially. Finally she turned her attention to them.

“I know this is a boys only kinda party, but I thought I’d crash it anyway.”

‘Why does everyone know about our bachelor parties?’

She sent a powerful ki blast that knocked down all of the Z Fighters surrounding King Cold. She then zapped him into some kind of fruit tart. She ate him quickly.

She turned her eyes on Gohan and Cell. Vegeta watched in horror as Goku flew into her line of sight, standing between her and his son. She laughed manically. The sound sent shivers down Vegeta’s spine. 

She disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind Cell a second later. She wasted no time, turning him into a slice of cheese cake before eating him. Vegeta watched Goku and Gohan blink out their confusion.

She then sauntered toward Frieza. Her heels clicking as she walked. Vegeta joined Goku’s side as they continued to watch the train wreck that was unfolding in front of their eyes. Freiza tried to fight her but she caught or blocked every attack. Even when he threw energy attacks her way that were strong enough to destroy planets she flicked them back at him. 

“I will not be bested by a She witch like you again!” Frieza powered up to his Golden form. She didn’t let him finish before she turned him into a cupcake and ate him. 

Vegeta gulped. ‘Hey Vegeta.’ He turned to Goku but he was at looking at him. He was staring intently at 21. Vegeta knew that look. Goku was deadly serious now. He heard his voice again but Goku’s lips never moved.

‘Vegeta, she’s too powerful already- we gotta contain this before it gets out of hand.’

‘What did you have in mind?’ He thought back.

‘Last time it took us all to take her down, but you and I are a lot stronger. Let’s try out our new training.’

Vegeta smirked. Whis and Beerus has been so surprised when they asked to be trained as a team. Even with their new status as a couple Whis never expected them to work together. 

Goku must have signaled everyone else because they all flew to get out of the way at the same time. Piccolo and Gohan didn’t fly as far away as the others, waiting in the wings in case they were needed. 

Goku and Vegeta approached her together in their Blue forms.

“Oh my boys. Don’t worry I saved plenty of room for you.”

They punched and kicked in coordinated bursts. It didn’t even phase her. Goku looked over at Vegeta and he nodded. Vegeta powered up to his ascended Super Saiyan Blue form causing his aura around him to become full of sparkles. He heard Goku cry Kio Ken at the same time. They rushed her again but made no progress. She harnessed her energy like a sword and attacked them both ruthlessly.

They pulled back a little and stood back to back while still in the air. They each moved their arms and began powering up for their signature attacks. 

“Kame - hame-

“Final”

“Ha!”

Vegeta used Goku’s back to swirl himself around. 

“Flash!”

Their attacks and energies intertwined as they flew towards 21. They spiraled and grew in power until they hit her dead on. It took a minute for the attack to clear. She was still standing but their combined attack had finally made her loose her composure. Her skin was singed and her clothes rustled and had a few tears in pants. She was panting hard.

“That does it!”

She powered up. A huge red and black energy surrounded her, skyrocketing further than their eyes could follow.

“She’s way stronger than last time!” Goku cried. Vegeta silently agreed.

“Vegeta.” Goku lulled him closer. “If we want to finish this with out casualties we’re gonna have to fuse.”

Vegeta blushed. “There’s no need for that!” Vegeta hissed. 21 continued to power up, causing the entire earth to shake with her awesome power.

“Everyone is going to see.” Vegeta whispered.

“It’s ok Geta. Piccolo has already seen. And I bet my friends will think we’re really cool! You don’t gotta be embarrassed.” He gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Alright but take us somewhere else to do the ridiculous dance.”

Goku nodded.

“Piccolo!” He cried looking towards him and his son. “Time to tag in!” Piccolo nodded. He and Gohan began to fly closer. Vegeta felt a hand in his shoulder then suddenly he was somewhere else.

He looked around, realizing they were close by still but out of sight. “Let’s get this over with Kakarot.” He sighed. He got in position and Goku did the same. Vegeta had to focus to remember the moves correctly. 

“Fu - Sion - Ha!”

There was a blinding white light as he felt his essence combine with Goku’s.

-

Vegeta opened his eyes. He was lying in bed with a sleeping Goku plastered to his side. He was snoring quietly and drooling. Vegeta couldn’t help the burst of emotions he felt. He wiped the drool from his mouth and kissed him on the forehead. It had been the first time they stayed the night together. They had had sex a few times but Vegeta always made an excuse and left. 

Tonight though he had finally allowed himself this small indulgence. He knew now staring at the sleeping Saiyan that it was already too late. Goku had already broken past every single one of his barriers and soon he would have to admit it. For now he would keep it his little secret as he fondly watched Goku sleep.

-

Outside of Gogeta’s makers combined thoughts he was fighting 21 with all he had. It took almost the full 30 minutes but he was able to best her. She was blasted into nothing. The two Saiyans separated. The rest of the gang made short work of rounding up all the escaped souls. Whis and Beerus finally joined the group once everything was taken care of. 

“That was some very good teamwork you two.” Whis complimented them.

“Just don’t think about using that silly fusion technique on me you too.” Beerus grumbled.

-

After everyone else had gone home, Goku had met back up with Vegeta after dropping off Master Roshi and grabbing the left over food. They sat on a blanket on a hill by their home under the stars. They ate quietly occasionally sipping on the champagne Vegeta had brought with the left overs from his party as well. 

“So I guess our bachelor parties were a bust huh?” He asked Vegeta with a light tone but he could tell Goku was nervous.

“I suppose.” Vegeta said flatly then took a sip from his glass.

“It just goes to prove that we should never be apart.”

Goku’s face flushed and Vegeta leaned to place his head on Goku’s shoulder. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. Vegeta smirked to himself. The sat like that for a while longer just staring up at the stars.


End file.
